1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tubular door lock, and more particularly to a tubular door lock having selective actuators for fitting to different door panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tubular door locks comprise a pair of extensions extended from a cylindrical housing and coupled to dead bolts, and an actuator wheel rotatably attached to the cylindrical housing and having one or more actuator teeth for engaging with the extensions of the cylindrical housing, and actuating or moving the dead bolts into the cylindrical housing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,240 to Lin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,838 to Lin, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,109 to Lin disclose three of the typical tubular door locks comprise an actuator wheel rotatably attached to a pair of plates of the cylindrical housing, and slidable or adjustable relative to the plates of the cylindrical housing, for allowing the typical tubular door locks to be attached to different positions of the door panels.
Normally, the plates of the cylindrical housing include two oblong holes formed therein, to slidably receive the actuator wheel, and one or more spring members are required to be attached to the plates, for retaining the actuator wheel in either of two positions in the plates.
However, the spring members may not solidly retain the actuator wheel to the plates, and may have a good chance to be moved relative to the plates in advertently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tubular door locks.